marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Roland (Earth-616)
, , former employee of | Relatives = Sally Roland (ex-wife, deceased); Terry Roland (son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Imperial Studios, Los Angeles; Satannish's Hell | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 280 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Former horror actor | Education = | Origin = Demonically augmented human | PlaceOfBirth = Westmore, Vermont | Creators = Roy Thomas; Barry Windsor-Smith; David Ross | First = Tower of Shadows Vol 1 5 | First2 = (as Jason Roland) (as The Hangman) | HistoryText = Jason Roland was an aspiring actor who made a deal with a demon (later revealed to be Satannish) to make his career successful. He was trapped in a monstrous form and hid out for years . He eventually encountered the Night Shift and convinced them to deal with Satannish to increase their powers. They were defeated by the Avengers West Coast. Satannish later used the Hangman as part of his Lethal Legion comprised of some of the most notorious figures in history. Mephisto manipulated the Avengers West Coast in defeating Satannish and his minions. After Jason escaped from Hell, he was forced reap souls for a demon named Bloodbath. When Jason refused to do so, Bloodbath killed his ex-wife and kidnapped their son. Hangman teamed up with X-Factor Investigations to rescue Terry and they defeated Bloodbath. | Powers = In return for great acting success, Roland sold his soul to the demonic being known as Satannish. As part of the deal, Roland eventually became a mystically empowered minion. Superhuman Strength: After becoming the Hangman, Roland's musculature, connective tissue and skeletal structure were considerably augmented. As a result, Roland possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 25 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Roland's augmented musculature is significantly more efficient than that of normal humans. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity. Though the full limits of his endurance aren't known, Roland is able to exert himself physically for at least several hours before the build up of these fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair his overall performance and capabilities. Superhuman Durability: Roland's mystically augmented body is tougher, more resistant and more resilient than that of a normal human. While he isn't invulnerable, Roland has proven able to resist certain types of injuries more than ordinary humans. He can, for instance, withstand great impact and blunt forces. He has withstood impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a superhuman opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human while sustaining no injury himself. Superhuman Longevity: Since striking his bargain with Satannish, Roland's aging process has been dramatically slowed, possibly even halted altogether. He has the appearance and vitality of a human male in his physical prime, in spite of his actual age. | Abilities = Roland has proven himself to be a skilled actor. Though he's had little formal training, he has also proven himself to be a good hand to hand combatant. He typically uses a combination of street fighting techniques while sometimes employing his magic rope. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Mystically Enchanted Rope: At all times, Roland carries with him an enchanted piece of rope of seemingly limitless length. The mystical properties of the rope respond telepathically to his commands and is able to generate more of itself in order to suit whatever purpose that he has in mind. The rope can be torn or cut under most circumstances unless he actually wills it otherwise. By sheer force of will, Roland can render the rope virtually unbreakable. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links =* Hangman at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Strength Class 25